Sonnwendfeuer
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Zur Sonnenwende wird alljährlich in Lindon ein großes Fest gefeiert und überall im Land wird Feuerwerk gezündet. Auch Musik und Tanz lassen sich nicht missen. Das bringt Gil-galad, der immer zu einer kleinen Neckerei aufgelegt ist, auf die Idee, auch Elrond um ein kleines Ständchen zu bitten - wohl wissend, dass dieser nicht gern vor Publikum singt.


Der Beginn des Sommers war stets eine Zeit der Feste und Freude in Lindon. Gil-galad ließ dann immer die Städte seines Reiches schmücken und herausputzen und überall brannten in den Nächten des Sommerbeginns die Sonnwendfeuer, um die vielleicht schönste Zeit des Jahres zu begrüßen. Doch von allen Städten war wohl Forlond, die Hauptstadt, die schönste.

Schon Tage zuvor war im Palast hektische Betriebsamkeit losgebrochen, als es galt, die Stadt und das Königshaus herauszuputzen. Überall eilten Elben umher, schmückten und räumten und putzten. Und nach und nach war der Palast vor lauter Wimpeln und Lampen und Blumengestecken kaum noch wiederzuerkennen.

Und dann war schließlich der 58. _laire_ gekommen, der Tag, auf dem wohl das gesamte Volk freudig gewartet hatte. Schon den ganzen Tag über hallten freudige Gesänge durch die Stadt und überall wurde getanzt und Musik gespielt, doch das eigentliche Fest sollte erst am Abend beginnen.

Die Palastgärten waren dafür besonders geschmückt worden. Überall waren Pavillons aufgestellt und noldorische Lampen verbreiteten ihr angenehmes, sanftes Licht. Wie jedes Jahr hatten sich zahlreiche Gäste eingefunden, der gesamte Hofstaat und viele der Edlen der umliegenden Ländereien. Überall waren Musiker und verbreiteten eine fröhliche Stimmung unter den Gästen.

Unter dem Pavillon des Königs war eine lange Tafel aufgestellt und darauf waren zahlreiche köstliche Speisen angerichtet. Hier saßen die gesondert geladenen Gäste. An der Seite des Königs saß natürlich Elrond.

„Der Wein ist wirklich gut", sagte dieser soeben zu Gil-galad.

„Extra von Oropher erstanden!", erwiderte der König.

Elrond nickte anerkennend. Jeder wusste, dass Oropher und seine Familie eine Familie von ausgesprochenen Weinkennern und Weinliebhabern waren. Da Gil-galad der Hohe König war, hatte der Sindarfürst mit Sicherheit nur seinen besten Wein hergegeben, und das war somit ein wahrlich exzellenter Tropfen.

Genüsslich gönnte sich Gil-galad einen großen Schluck des Weines und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Das Reich blüht und wächst, ein neues Zeitalter ist angebrochen, wir leben in Frieden und Wohlstand. Was will man mehr?"

„Du vergisst das Fest und die guten Speise und Getränke!", erinnerte Elrond ihn lachend.

„Oh! Das Wichtigste! Natürlich! Asche auf mein Haupt. Wie kann ich das nur vergessen?", ging der König darauf ein.

Mittlerweile war die Nacht vollends hereingebrochen. Da die Festivitäten allerdings schon seit der frühen Dämmerung liefen und der Wein in rauen Mengen genossen wurde, war es bereits ein wenig lustiger geworden unter den Gästen. Elrond merkte selbst schon, dass er sich vielleicht langsam ein wenig zurück halten sollte. Er wollte ja schließlich nicht schon wieder für die nächsten Jahre Weinverbot bekommen, nur weil er sich einen Kater angetrunken hatte. Gil-galad war da ein wenig … eigen. Aber das war er ohnehin eigentlich immer.

Da es nun dunkel genug war, war es an der Zeit das große Freudenfeuer zu entzünden. Schon vor Tagen war an einer geeigneten Stelle in den Palastgärten ein Holzhaufen errichtet worden, um den man sich nun versammelte. Es war die Aufgabe des Königs, das mit Öl getränkte Feuer mit einer Fackel zu entfachen, und Gil-galad genoss diese Aufgabe jedes Jahr aufs Neue und machte einiges Theater darum. Aufgrund der ohnehin gelockerten Stimmung störte sich allerdings niemand daran, wie er wie ein eitler Gockel mit der Fackel in der Hand zum Holz stolzierte und es mit großen Gesten schließlich doch noch entfachte.

Beifall kam auf. Die Musiker stimmten neue und beschwingtere Töne an und man begann lachend um das Feuer zu tanzen. Elrond und Gil-galad standen nahebei und sahen dem fröhlichen Treiben lächelnd zu.

Gil-galad stupste seinen Freund in die Seite. „Spiel du doch auch einmal etwas", forderte er ihn auf. „Ein bisschen Gesang von dir hat noch nie geschadet."

Elrond sah ihn pikiert an. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht mag!"

Der junge König grinste breit. „Also da bist du gänzlich anders als Maglor. Er konnte nie genug davon bekommen, von anderen für seine Musik umschwärmt zu werden. Außerdem bis du mein Hofmusiker. So, und jetzt spiel."

„Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Ach, komm schon. Immer muss ich dich anbetteln, du bist unmöglich!"

„Das sagt der richtige!"

Vorerst schien Gil-galad sein Vorhaben aufzugeben, aber Elrond ahnte förmlich, dass er noch so einige Male an diesem Abend diese Bitte vernehmen würde. Zumindest für den Moment genoss er mit einem Kelch Wein in der Hand den Tanz der Flammen. Warm schienen sie selbst bis zu ihnen, die in einer gewissen Entfernung zum Feuer standen, und vertrieben die Frische der Nacht.

Nach einiger Zeit gab es plötzlich einen Knall und einen hellen Blitz am Himmel, gefolgt von weiteren. Wie immer hatte Gil-galad auch ein Feuerwerk organisiert. Mit begeisterten Ahs und Ohs sahen sie alle zum Himmel auf und bewunderten dieses weitere Farbenspektakel.

„Weißt du", sagte Elrond plötzlich zu seinem Freund, „manchmal frage ich mich, ob Onkel Maglor das nicht vielleicht doch sieht. Überall im ganzen Land werden jetzt solche Feuerwerke veranstaltet und die Sonnwendfeuer entfacht, das muss doch weithin in der Nacht zu sehen sein. Vielleicht kommt er ja eines Tages doch wieder."

Gil-galad sah zu seinem Herold und runzelte die Stirn. Wo kam auf einmal diese melancholische Stimmung her? Er klopfte ihm dennoch auf die Schulter. „Du wirst ihn schon eines Tages wiedersehen, da bin ich mir sicher. Habe nur ein wenig Geduld."

„Meinst du?", fragte Elrond unsicher. „Elros und ich haben schon so oft im ganzen Land nach ihm gesucht und nirgends auch nur eine Spur gefunden, nicht den geringsten Hinweis."

„Elrond, das hatten wir doch schon so oft", mahnte Gil-galad. „Wie gesagt: Habe nur ein wenig Geduld, dann wird das schon. So, und jetzt hörst du auf mit dem Wein, du hattest genug."

Er versuchte dem Halbelben seinen Kelch Wein abzunehmen, doch dieser zog ihn weg.

„Nein, gar nicht", hielt er dagegen. „Außerdem bist du nicht meine Amme."

Gil-galad seufzte. „Na, wenn du meinst …" Er ließ Elrond seinen Wein.

Schließlich war das Feuer heruntergebrannt und Elrond und Gil-galad begaben sich wieder zurück zum großen Festpavillon des Königs. Elrond merkte mittlerweile, dass er aufpassen musste, wo er hintrat. Vielleicht war es doch etwas zu viel Wein gewesen. Aber er empfand es doch gar nicht als zu viel. Wenn er es überschlug, dann hatte er nicht mehr getrunken als sonst üblich. Vielleicht lag es ja am Wein selbst, der der Waldelben sollte immerhin recht potent sein.

Vielleicht hatte auch Gil-galad bemerkt, dass Elronds Worte, er habe noch nicht zu viel Wein getrunken, vielleicht doch nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen. Jedenfalls lag ein schelmisches Glitzern in seinen Augen, das Elrond gar nicht gefallen wollte.

„Magst du uns vielleicht jetzt etwas singen?", fragte er König auch schon. „Die Stunde ist schon fortgeschritten, es sind auch nicht mehr alle da, also werden dir auch nicht mehr so viele zuhören. Ich werde es natürlich, du weißt, ich mag deine Musik."

„Galad …", maulte Elrond, wurde aber sogleich unterbrochen. Wenn wie aus dem Nichts hatte sein Freund eine Harfe herbei gezaubert. Es war nicht Elronds eigene, Gil-galad wusste, dass Elrond fuchsteufelswild werden würde, wenn jemand anderes als er dieses kostbare Instrument anfassen würde.

Missbilligend sah er seinen Freund an. „Es hören immer noch viel zu viele Leute zu", versuchte er es erneut.

„Ich denke, du hast nicht zu viel Wein getrunken? Da wirst du sicherlich noch ein kleines Liedchen singen können."

Verdammter Mistkerl! Mit erschreckender Zielgenauigkeit hatte er den wunden Punkt getroffen. Missmutig brummend nahm sich Elrond die Harfe und stimmte sie.

„Irgendwelche Wünsche?", fragte er noch.

Gil-galad grinste. „Ach, spiel nur, du kannst es doch so gut."

Elrond räusperte sich und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Gil-galad machte es doch mit Absicht! Er liebte es ihn zu ärgern. Ihn so ins offene Messer rennen zu lassen, war allerdings wirklich gemein, befand Elrond. Er bestellte ein Glas Wasser und hoffte, dass er sich nicht allzu sehr blamieren würde.

Die Musiker, die für die Gästerunde um den König herum spielten, hatten mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass nun Elrond ein Lied spielen wollte und waren verstummt. Gil-galad noch einmal innerlich verfluchend entschied er sich für eines der Lieder, die Maglor einst für ihn und seinen Bruder geschrieben hatte, und begann zu spielen und dazu mit zugegebener Maßen etwas belegter Stimme zu singen.

„Freudenfeuer besprenkeln die geschwungenen Hügel,

Gestalten tanzen umher und umher,

Um diesen Puls hinauszuschlagen in den Widerhall der Nacht,

Sich bewegend zum heidnischen Klang.

Irgendwo in einer verborgenen Erinnerung

Treiben Bilder vor meinen Augen

Von Nächten voller Strohduft und Freudenfeuer

Und tanzen bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang.

Ich kann Lichter in der Ferne sehen,

Flackernd unter dem dunklen Mantel der Nacht.

Kerzen und Laternen tanzen, tanzen,

Einen Tanz aller Seelen Nacht.

Gestalten wie Kornhalme wiegen sich in den Schatten,

Schlank empor ragend, sowie Flammen hoch schlagen.

Der Grüne Ritter hält den Stechpalmenast,

Um zu zeigen, wie das alte Jahr vergeht.

Ich kann Lichter in der Ferne sehen,

Flackernd unter dem dunklen Mantel der Nacht.

Kerzen und Laternen tanzen, tanzen,

Einen Tanz aller Seelen Nacht.

Freudenfeuer besprenkeln die geschwungenen Hügel,

Gestalten tanzen umher und umher,

Um diesen Puls hinauszuschlagen in den Widerhall der Nacht,

Sich bewegend zum heidnischen Klang.

Auf der Brücke stehend,

Die den Fluss überspannt, der zur See führt,

Der Wind erfüllt mit Tausenden von Stimmen.

Sie wehen vorbei an der Brücke und an mir.

Freudenfeuer besprenkeln die geschwungenen Hügel,

Gestalten tanzen umher und umher,

Um diesen Puls hinauszuschlagen in den Widerhall der Nacht,

Sich bewegend zum heidnischen Klang."

Immerhin war es keine völlige Blamage gewesen. Hastig setzte er sich wieder und überging verlegen den Applaus. Gil-galad knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Du Angsthase", neckte er ihn. „Zieht ohne zu zögern Seite an Seite mit mir in den Kampf, aber könnte vor Angst sterben, wenn ein paar Leute mehr seinen Liedern zuhören."

Elrond brummte nur und sagte nichts mehr. Vielleicht sollte er ja doch noch einen Wein trinken. Aber nein, das war keine Lösung! Gil-galad würde ihn nur noch mehr aufziehen. Und außerdem ahnte er schon jetzt, dass er den nächsten Morgen bereuen würde.

* * *

Unter Verwendung meiner Übersetzung von All Soul's Night von Loreena McKennitt. Ich werde das wohl durch ein anderes und vor allem ursprünglich deutschsprachiges Gedicht ersetzen, vielleicht eines von Goethe oder Schiller, das thematisch passt. Vielleicht habt ihr Vorschläge?


End file.
